Voyager: The Dawn of Ages
by IEatCats22
Summary: A young girl from the 20th century finds her life changed forever when she wakes up aboard Voyager. But even in the 23rd Century she still can't fit in. But she may have a greater purpose to serve aboard Catherine Janeway's ship, served by destiny...
1. A new dawn

AN Hi every body! My name is... rite, like i'd tell u here lol. Anyways this is my first fic so NO TROLLs. INJOY.

CHAPTER 1:

Every since the starship Voyager became lost in space, there was great sadness amongst the crew. It was as if a light had goine out in the crews soles, and only something incridously powerflu and unique to the universe could reflame that light.

Everything changed one day when B'Lanna was doing a diagnostic on the worp core and found something strange inthe worp core.

"Captain," Belana reported "I have located something strange within teh worp core."

"Clarify," the captain said grimely.

B'lanna magnified her sensor grid and gasped in shock. "I don't know how this is possible captain but it's a human life sign, in the worp core!"

"That's imposssible!" Janeway gasped. "Beam her out!"

THe girl who beamed out of the worp core was unconsious, but she imedietely took the crew's brethe awway. A young girl of about 16, she had a unique beauty that toppled both 7 of 9 and Kess, and even the hot twin ensigns Tom and Harry often dated, the Olsen sisters. This young girl however was very different. She was petite, with brown hair that shimmered like a polished acorn, and eyes like two shimmering apricots (Authors Note: I don't mean apricot the fruit, but apricote the gem stone, like the birthstone for August.) (The way they knew her eye color is cuz the Doctor had to check her eyes but she didn't wake up yyet because her coma was strong.) She was taken to sickbay, where the Doctor and Kess worked over the unconsious girl furiously.

"I can't bleieve that she could survive like this, in the worop core," the Doctor declared. "She is human, but her body is filled with tachyoneutron emiotor chronotons, which would give her superior strength, agility, speed, flexibitliy, intelligence and speed. She is likelly the most powerful being ever created. She may even have telepathic powers."

"finally," Kess said, "Another telepath onboard who I could practie my powers weith."

The girl suddenly gasped awake. "Where am i?"

"Stay calm," the doctor siad. "you are on the starship voyage.r Whats your naem?

"Ravonica Demonica Anastasia Blackwood," the girl gasped. "But friends call me Raven. If I had any friends."

"No friends?" Kess questioned sadly.

"No, i don't fit in. I'm too different. Im not like other girls. I don't go to dances or go shoping or wear lots of make up. Instead i read books and walk through the forests of nature. Ive always felt like an alien species, like I don't belong on earth."

"Hmmmm" the doctor pondered.

"What is it doctor?" Kess said.

"Nothing" the hologram dismissed. "Kess, why dont you show our guest to her new quarters."

oooooooo

TO BE CONTINUED

Next chaptr will be up soon! I have been a huge fan of star trak every since I saw the most recent episode Star trek: the force awakens. Im really lokking forward to addint my unique character to the saga, because i feel she will fix a lot of the writing problems the writesrs of star trak struggled wit.


	2. Thunder Roar and Lightning Crackle

Kess, Tom, Harry, and Naomi helped Raven (short for Ravonica) bring all of her Hello Kitty supplies to her new quartesr. Raven had neve r before seen a replicator, and was appalled with amazement at how the technology of the 25th century could create all the objects shed ever dreamed of out of thin air. Three were Hello Kitty pillow,s Hellow Kitty silverwear, Hellow Kitty sheets, Hellow Kitty jewelry, and Hello Kitty stufedd animals. Her quarters were magnificent. The bed was fit for a queen, and shaped like a cawing raven, with velvet black sheets covered in a massive hello kitty face. A hello kitty pillow adorend the top of the bead, above wich lay a round mirror bestet with blue rubies and red saphires, that spelled her name, RAVEN.

Raven was so filled with emotion that she trembled.

"Is somethign wrong?" Tom asked.

"Nothing," Raven sniffed. "Its just that i have never felt so accepted. My parenst don't understand me, my brother Jason didnt understand me, and my school classmates dont understand me. The last time i was so filled with emotion i trembled."

Kess conformted her new best friend. "We can both learn our mental poewrs from tuvok," kess offered. "Though admiteedly mine are not as strong as yours."

"Hey," Harry said, "she still needs a uniform to serve on this crew!"

Because she had not gone through star fleet Raven could not wear a traditional uniform. THe uniform gifted to her therefore was like a normal voyager one, only purple on top, and made of a shimmering material that stood out form the crowd.

As Raven walked thru the halls, heads turned as the men gasped with dislblief at her beauty.

Chekote whispered, "I'm gasping in disbelif at her beauty"

"I thought you loved me," Seska said, his girl friend.

"Of course," Chakote said re assuringlly. "I was just joking. Ur my only tru love sesska."

"Captain!" Tom gasped sudenly from the helm. "The borg are attacking!"

Janeway gasped with fear.

Who would save them now?


	3. The dawning ofa new sun

CHAPTER 3: A new DAWN!

Voyager were under atack by the Borg COllective! It was horror. Many lives were sadly lost in that battle, which came to be known as the Year of Hell. In that Year of Hell with the borg, VOyager lost many good officers. They laid to rest Ensign Cavit, Captain Stadi, Lt. Tal Celes, Crewman Hogan, Chief O'Brien, and one of the Olsen twins, devestating her sister.

ALl hope seemed lost when Seven out of Nine, the drone whom the Collective had chosne as their reprsentitive, seemed about to betray voyager.

"All hope is lost," sighed Tom.

"Wait!" Ravin said, "I have an idea! I will use my mental pwoers which i have been practicing with kess."

"No Raven" Kes cried. "Your powers are too unstable! They're even more pwoer ful than my own!"

But Raven would not listen. Summoning all of her courage and strenght, tne young beautiful girl focused fiercely on the flame of her soul, and severed Seven of Nine from the Borg Collective. Seven and Raven both creid out with a loud cry, and collapsed unconscious.

* * *

Raven awoke to find something strange about her own body. Examining her hand, she saw her wrist was covered in a blinking Borg bracelet implant, that blinked like a blinking Borg bracelet. She also had a Borg bracleett implant on her ankle, and one shaped lik ea heart on her left tit. A Borg wheel stare sat in the middle of her forehhead, as if the divine marking her forever as different from the rest of her kind.

"No," Raven sobbed sadly. "I 'm part borg. Now I will ne\ver be human."

Seven of Nine, who had just had the last of her Borg implants removed, except ofr the ones the doctor couldn't remove, set her borg hand on Ravens shoulder. "Dont be afraid dear," Sevn said kindly. "I too was frightened to find myself UN borg not long ago. but togehter we can re discover our humanity on this ship of dreams. Our adventure is a melody waiting to be played."

Raven sobbed sadly. "I will never be huamn."

"Yes you will." Said a myseterious voice.

A mysterious figure stepped out of tdhe shadows. It was a tall woman with hair as brown as the earthy soil, and eyes as blue as a forgotten pool, stearing strongly from a bloodred uniform, black as ebony from the shoulders down. The woman strode forward and said "I am Captain Catherine Janeway and I welcome you two aboard my ship. You will both begin social lesssons with the doctor to recover your humanity. And also Raven youll continue your training with tuvok to harnest your powrs."

"Captain" Kess gasped. "My own powers are out of control! I fera i must leave Voyager or all will be endangered."

"No!" Raven cried. "I'll use my poweres to contain yours. I'll absorve your powers into myself Kess, with a mind-meld that tuvok taut me."

"No," Kess cried, "Its's too dangerous."

"But Kess," Raven said. "Ive seen how you and Tom gaze into each others eyes. You two were meant to be. I wont let you leave."

"Al right," Kess aid. "I'll do it, not for myself, but for my beautiful perfect daugher Linice you I saw in a vision when I traveled through time last year, and my grandson Andrew Kim."

WIth that Raven put her borg bracletted hand upon Kess Ocampy forhead and chanted softly, "My mind to your mind..."

* * *

(Authors Note: they are in the mind meld now. Just FYI.)

 _The universe of dtheir minds was dark and myserious as it was troubled. Kess's mind was filled iwth beautiful simlpe things, like flowers and eating bugs and her past with Neelix. But Raven's mind was turmoi.l due to her tragic life as a n outcast, reading books while other girls went shopping and walking through the forest while normal girls walked through the mall. Her sadness saddened Kess and the OMpalompan wished hse could help. But it was Reaven who was to do the helping now, not Kess._

Raven absorbed Kess powers, and gasped with the power. WIth her newfound power, she made all the Borg ships commnig at voyager explode, and then everyone cheered an clapped.


End file.
